1. Field
A diagnostic system for a home appliance and a method for diagnosing the home appliance are disclosed herein.
2. Background
A home appliance may store a set value for performing a predetermined operation, information generated while the operation is performed, malfunction information, or the like while performing the operation, and particularly, enable a user who uses the home appliance to recognize a state of the home appliance by outputting a predetermined alarm when a malfunction occurs. Such a home appliance may not only simply notify completion of the operation, but also output detailed malfunction information through an output device, e.g., a display and a lamp.
When the malfunction occurs while the home appliance is used, the user may make a call to a service center, explain an abnormal state of the home appliance, and inquire about a solution to the abnormal state. However, since it may not be easy for the user as a layman to exactly recognize and explain the abnormal state of the home appliance to the service center, it may be difficult to solve the problem. When the abnormal state occurring from the home appliance is not caused by the malfunction of the home appliance but by a user's erroneous operation, a repairman may unnecessarily visit the user's home.
Recently, to detect whether the home appliance breaks down, a technique has been proposed in which a camera is installed inside the home appliance to take a picture thereof, or a signal tone formed in a predetermined pattern is transmitted to the service center. However, since it may be difficult to make an accurate diagnosis, the effectiveness is decreased. If a state of the home appliance is accurately recognized, and a solution thereof is proposed, the abnormal state of the home appliance may be more rapidly solved.